1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sand art simulation technology, particularly to a sand art simulation system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The photographic technology is growing more and more sophisticated. Further, the image conversion functions of mobile phones are also getting more and more diversified, varying from simple functions of brightness and contrast modification to complicated functions of cartoonized images, retro style images and sketch style images.
The traditional sand painting is to arrange sand into patterns in a sand beach or sandlot. The famous Hungarian sand painting master integrates sand paintings with background music and light projection and makes sand paintings on a lightbox. The type of performance is also called the sand art. In a sand-art performance, the performance table is free of sand initially, and the performer has to spread sufficient sand on some regions of the performance table according to the patterns of the sand painting. The performer has to convert the patterns into many strokes in mind beforehand and then draws the strokes in sequence. The performer can use several fingers to simultaneously draw the strokes of some patterns, such as hair and rivers. Therefore, in the present invention, we examine whether some of the strokes have parallelism or symmetry. If the stokes have at least one of the abovementioned characteristics, they can be drawn simultaneously. The present invention provides an image conversion technology that uses and sand art simulation system and method to convert a digital image into a sand art and make the users seem to view a live performance of a sand art on a screen.